A refrigerator is an apparatus which keeps stored goods such as food, beverages, and the like in a fresh state for a long time, and includes a storage compartment, which may keep stored goods in a frozen or refrigerated state, and a machine compartment including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and the like which perform a refrigeration cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation.
The refrigerator maintains a temperature in the storage compartment at a freezing temperature or a refrigerating temperature using cold air which exchanges heat in the evaporation process of the refrigeration cycle.
Recently, with improvement in living standards, a capacity of a refrigerator is expanding in order to keep a large amount and a variety of stored goods, and functionality thereof is being diversified in order to improve a user's convenience.
In response to a user's demand, the refrigerator may include an ice-making device which generates ice, and a dispenser through which water or ice is withdrawn to the outside without opening a door.